


i may not be exactly what you need (but i can try my best to come close)

by Chiti



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, i guess, i haven't seen very much of this show so this is prob gonna be inconsistent with current canon, my apologies, really short, references to ep 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiti/pseuds/Chiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane still dreams of a lifeless body hanging from a railing, metal digging into the soft flesh of pale wrists, she dreams of desperate screams, the cries resonating in her mind the same as they echoed in the room that haunts her closed eyes as they flit back and forth under her eyelids. She still wakes up shaky, cold sweat soaking her sheets, breathing as rapid and uneven as the sound of blood dripping from a corpse suspended in midair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i may not be exactly what you need (but i can try my best to come close)

Akane still dreams of a lifeless body hanging from a railing, metal digging into the soft flesh of pale wrists, she dreams of desperate screams, the cries resonating in her mind the same as they echoed in the room that haunts her closed eyes as they flit back and forth under her eyelids. She still wakes up shaky, cold sweat soaking her sheets, breathing as rapid and uneven as the sound of blood dripping from a corpse suspended in midair.

 

It used to be unbearable, how she would wake up so late, or early, being unable to do anything but shiver as tears dripped down her cheeks, still looking so young for someone who had seen so much. Her Psycho Pass was usually much cloudier on the days following those dreams, though always staying clear enough to keep her seeming stable.

 

Now, though, she has Kogami. The dreams are more scarce with his body curled around her small frame, and when Yuki’s death replays in her subconscious, Akane can twist herself around in his heavy arms to bury her face in his chest. He smells like metal and sweat and cigarette smoke, and the salty smell of her tears mixes in. She shakes and shivers, she sobs into his skin.

 

Kogami often thinks that he feels things so differently from Akane. Maybe that’s because he’s a latent criminal, maybe it’s because of age and experience. He doesn’t know; he just knows that she wakes up in the night, shaking in his arms, and all he can do is tighten his arms around her and hope.

 

He hopes he’s a comfort, he hopes it’ll help her cope, he hopes she knows its because he cares about her so much. He hopes, above above all else, that when she shares the burden with him, it hurts her less, even if it’s only for a short time.

  
He’d take bullets for her, so it’s no great sacrifice to hold her as she cries, because really, what is love other than giving your heart to the one you love in exchange for a share of their pain and a chance to ease their burden?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing het???? wat
> 
> i only started psycho pass 2 days ago so i haven't gotten very far forgive me
> 
> basically i just have a lot of feelings abt these two
> 
> btw i didn;t rlly proofread this excuse any typos or awkward sentences


End file.
